


Best Mom Ever

by Felinephoenix



Series: Parker Family Series [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Gen, Humor, Menstruation, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May needs her Mom's help with a... well, a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mom Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Pain challenge at Marvel Drabbles. Also wound up being the second May and MJ story in the series (and the sixth of the Parents and Kids stories).
> 
> Fair warning: If talk about "certain times of the month" makes you squeamish, you might want to skip this one. It's not explicit, but...

May's mom had always been there for her when bad things happened. Cuts, scrapes, bruises all healed with the magic power of a Mom Kiss. (Or, now that May thought about it, Mom Saliva.) It wasn't just the physical stuff she helped with, either - a broken heart, stupid friend drama, stupid school drama, stupid _superhero_ drama, Mom had taken her whining about it all.

But this... this was something new. Something embarrassing. So May waited a long time (and definitely until Dad was out of the house) to mention it.

"Uh, hey, Mom?" May peeked into the living room. "I hate to interrupt your Benjy time, but-" I need to talk to you about this in private without any male things around?, her mind supplied, before May shook it out of her head. "But, uh. I have kind of a personal thing I wanted to talk about."

MJ smirked. "Is it about boys?"

"For once in my life, no, it is not about boys."  
"'Cause I had this great 'always use protection, not just for body, but also because they'll break your heart' speech prepped. Your Aunt Gayle and Aunt Felicia helped me write it."  
"...Now it is definitely _never_ going to be about boys."  
"Aw. 'Cause I also have a 'boys to annoyingly hint you should date' list. Your Dad helped me write it."  
"Mom!"  
"Then there's the 'boys I think you should go for anyway 'cause they're cute and you're only going to live once' list that I needed no help with..."  
"Mom!"  
"What, you think I'm kidding? I can so pull out that list. But, seriously, hotshot - what is it?"  
"Well, um..." May's eyes darted in Ben's direction. "I'm not sure I feel okay with talking about it in front of Ben."  
"Oh, no, I was kidding about the protection."  
"Don't panic. I'd need a boyfriend first."  
"Which brings me back to my lists." She smirked again.  
"It's not that! I just, I - feel a little weird - talking about this in front of a guy. Even a little sweetheart like him."

May fidgeting under her Mom's long, steady, serious stare. Usually that look lead to long screaming matches about the spider-thing. This time, though, MJ just muttered 'give a minute' and something about being right back. Then she disappeared into the bathroom and May was left standing there, distractedly playing with her baby brother while nursing a case of the worries.

Seconds later, MJ returned. With a tiny box. That she shoved into May's free hand (Ben had stolen the other one).

"This is what you wanted, right?"  
"How'd you know? I didn't-"  
"What _else_ would you feel weird about talking about? Besides, I should've seen it coming anyway, what with you being more sensitive overall since you... started doing your thing. Although it don't think it works like - then again, of course your father wouldn't ever complain about - anyway, just take them twice a day and that should help with the cramping."  
"You're the best Mom ever."  
"I know. Now, if you want I could help you design a suit for that time of the..."  
"No thanks, I think I'll pass. This was embarrassing enough."  
"But mother-daughter bonding! I'll even leave Ben out of it."  
"No, Mom. I love you, but just... no."


End file.
